iktfandomcom-20200214-history
Hundre verktøy for bedrifter og skole
Legg teksten fra ITSL Hundre verktøy for bedrifter og skoler her. Engelsk tekst oversetter du til norsk. Bruker du Google translate, bør du redigere teksten. Finner du videoer som forklarer hva nettstedet er,'' må'' du skrive et sammendrag av innholdet. Joakim 11 Moodle, 18 Diigo John 47 iTunes, 48 Delicious Nikita 20 Yammer, 22 Edmodo Mads 63 Ning, 83 Lino Martin 80 Symbaloo. 89 Learnist Andre 84 Voli, 67 Udutu Hannah 14, Hannahboberg (talk) 13:03, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Top 100 Tools *1 – Twitter Twitter er et amerikansk gratis nettsamfunn og en mikrobloggingtjeneste som lar brukerne sende og lese andre brukeres oppdateringer (på engelskkalt tweets), som er tekstbaserte meldinger bestående av inntil 140 tegn. I november 2008 ble det anslått at Twitter hadde 4-5 millioner registrerte brukerkontoer. Tjenesten øker raskt i verdensomspennende popularitet med over 500 millioner aktive brukere per 2012, og genererer over 340 millioner tweets daglig i håndtering av over 1600 millioner søk per dag. *2 – YouTube *YouTube er verdens største nettsted for opplastning, visning og deling av videoklipp. Nettstedet ble grunnlagt i februar 2005 av tre tidligere medarbeidere i betalingstjenesten PayPal. En offentlig betaperiode startet i mai 2005, og i november 2005 ble nettstedet offisielt åpnet.I oktober 2006 ble nettstedet kjøpt opp av Google. * Videoklipp innebar i utgangspunktet en begrensning på 10 minutter per klipp. Grensen ble økt til 15 minutter i 2011, og samtidig ble utvalgte brukere gitt mulighet til å laste opp lengre klipp. I 2010 begynte YouTube også å tilby utleie av langfilmer, men kun til brukere i enkelte land *3 – Google Docs/Drive *4 – Google Search * Google Search Google søk (eller Google Web Search) er Googles mest kjente tjeneste, og er verdens desidert største søkemotor med over 200 millioner søk hver dag. Google har over 8 milliarder sider indeksert på sine tjenere, som søkemotoren søker gjennom. De fleste andre av Googles tjenester ligger under Google-søk, deriblant Bildesøk. Man antar at så mange som 80 % av alle Internettbrukerne benytter seg av Google Søk. *5 – WordPress *6 – Dropbox *7 – Skype *8 – PowerPoint *9 – Facebook *10 – Wikipedia * Wikipedia Wikipedia er en internasjonal internettbasert encyklopedia som utgis av den ideella organisasjonen Wikimedia Foundation, med hovedsete i Florida, USA. Den er en wiki, hvilket betyr at alle kan redigere innholdet. Ordet Wikipedia er en sammensetning av det hawaiianske ordet wiki («rask, kjapp, hurtig») og den siste delen av det greske ordet encyklopedia. Wikipedia har over 22 millioner artikler på 285 språk (per mai 2012). Mer enn 3,9 millioner av disse finnes i den engelskspråklige utgaven. Den nest største utgaven er den tyskspråklige utgaven med mer enn 1,4 millioner artikler. *11 – Moodle Moodle er en læringsplattform (LMS) som er installert på over 50000 læresteder og har 30 millioner brukere på verdensbasis.[1] Moodle er utviklet for å gjøre det lett for lærere og pedagoger å kunne skape interaktive nettkurs Moodle er en programvare som er fri og har åpen kildekode. Videreutviklingen av systemet gjøres av et stort antall kommersielle og ikke-kommersielle organisasjoner over hele verden, og ledes av Moodle-selskapet som er lokalisert i Perth i Australia. Navnet er et akronym for Modular Object-Oriented Dynamic Learning Environment. M'en stod opprinnelig for utviklerens fornavn, Martin. *12 – Evernote *13 – Slideshare *14 – Prezi Prezi lar deg lage, "Zooming" presentasjoner. Lag et kart over dine ideer, bilder, videoer, så viser oversikt, zoom til detaljer, forbløffer og overbevise. Prezi er svært enkel å bruke. *15 – Blogger *16 – Google Reader *17 – Google + *18 – Diigo Diigo er et sosialt bokmerking nettsted som lar brukerne å bokmerke og tagge nettsider. I tillegg gir det brukerne mulighet å markere en del av en webside og legge huskelapper til bestemte høydepunkter eller en hel side. Disse annoteringene kan holdes privat, delt med en gruppe innenfor Diigo eller en spesiell link videresendt til noen andre. Navnet "Diigo" er et akronym for "Digest of Internet Information, Groups and Other stuff". ] Med ett Premium abonnement kan man utføre full tekst søk i lagrede kopier av bokmerker. En fulltekstsøk søker også nettadresser, tags og annoteringer *19 – Word * Word Microsoft Office Word er et tekstbehandlingsprogram som produseres av Microsoft. Det ble opprinnelig laget av Richard Brodie i 1983 for PC-er fra IBM med operativsystemet PC-DOS. Senere versjoner ble laget for Apple Macintosh og Microsoft Windows. Det ble også en del av Microsoft Office-pakken. Words første generelle utgivelse var for MS-DOS-computere den 2. mai 1983. Det ble ikke noen suksess, og salget overgikk ikke andre konkurrenter som Word Perfect den gangen. Teksten nedenfor bør flyttes til rett plass Google Search Google søk (eller Google Web Search) er Googles mest kjente tjeneste, og er verdens desidert største søkemotor med over 200 millioner søk hver dag. Google har over 8 milliarder sider indeksert på sine tjenere, som søkemotoren søker gjennom. De fleste andre av Googles tjenester ligger under Google-søk, deriblant Bildesøk. Man antar at så mange som 80 % av alle Internettbrukerne benytter seg av Google Søk. *20 – Yammer *21 – EduGlogster *22 – Edmodo *23 – LinkedIn *24 – Scoopit *25 – TED Talks/Ed *26 – Jing *27 – GmailGmail er en gratis nettbasert e-post-, POP3- og IMAP-tjeneste levert av Google, først utviklet av Paul Buchheit. I Storbritannia, Østerrike og Tysklander det offisielle navnet Google Mail. Gmail ble lansert som Betaversjon 1 april 2004, og man måtte bli invitert av en eksisterende bruker for å kunne opprette en konto. 7 februar 2007 ble tjenesten offentlig tilgjengelig, men tjenesten kom på norsk allerede i september 2006. Med en opprinnelig lagringsplass på 1 GB per bruker, økte Gmail virkelig standarden for gratis nettbaserte e-posttjenester som på den tiden typisk tilbød lagringsplass på 2-4 MB. For øyeblikket tilbyr tjenesten over 7500 MB gratis lagringsplass, med mulighet til å betale for utvidelser fra 10 GB til 400 GB. *28 – Camtasia *29 – Audacity *30 – Wikispaces *31 – Voicethread *32 – Adobe Connect *33 – Google Sites *34 – iPad and Apps *35 – Google Chrome *36 – Pinterest *37 – Articulate *38 – Google Maps *39 – Animoto *40 – Tweetdeck *41 – Hootsuite *42 – Snagit *43 – Adobe Captivate *44 – Livebinders *45 – SharePoint *46 – Mindmeister *47 – iTunes and iTunesU ITUNES Itunes er et mediatek laget av apple, der kan man kjøpe musikk og filmer og programvaren fungerer som en avspiller. Man kan importere filer man har på maskinene inn til programvaren for så å spille av lokale filer. Itunes er ganske likt spotify men unntak av at itunes har muligheten til å spille av film, noe spotify ikke gjør. *48 – Delicious Delicious er et sosialt nettsted for markedsføring. Lagring, deling og finne nye måter å markedsføre på nett. Siden ble opprettet av joshua Scachter i 2003. Finn ut hva det egentlig gjør! *49 – Outlook *50 – Blackboard Collaborate *51 – SurveyMonkey *52 – Google Scholar *53 – Adobe Photoshop *54 – WebEx *55 – Google Apps *56 – Khan Academy *57 – Google Translate *58 – Quizlet *59 – Scribd *60 – Flickr *61 – Flipboard *62 – Bing John skulle skrive om Bing? *63 – Ning * Ning: http://www.ning.com/about/product/ *64 – Screenr *65 – Firefox and Add-ons *66 – Instapaper *67 – Udutu Andre? *68 – MovieMaker *69 – Mindjet *70 – Kindle *71 – OneNote *72 – Wallwisher *73 – Zite *74 – iPhone and Apps *75 – Poll Everywhere *76 – Pocket *77 – Edublogs *78 – Vimeo *79 – Wordle *80 – Symbaloo *http://vimeo.com/40952281 *81 – Excel *82 – Paper.li *83 – Lino *Lino: http://en.linoit.com/ *84 – Voki *85 – BuddyPress *86 – eFront *87 – OpenOffice *88 – PBWorks *89 – Learnist Med Learnist, kan du raskt dele informasjon med din online nettverk om ting du vet, få tilbakemeldinger, og samarbeide for å lære nye ting. Learnist utnytter den utrolige økningen i fri, høy kvalitet pedagogisk innhold kommer online. Vi ser Learnist som ikke bare et kompliment til innovasjoner i klasserommet, skjønt. Vi tror at Learnist vil være den beste måten å organisere generell sakprosa informasjon rundt eksperter og emner. *90 – MentorMob *91 – Mahara *92 – Doodle *93 – Keynote *94 – Android phones/tablets *95 – Blackboard *96 – Tumblr *97 – Quora *98 – Skydrive *99 – Popplet *100 – iMovie